


Apocalypse Z Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brains, Gen, Podfic, Road Trips, Team Free Will, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the zombie apocalypse, and Dean, Sam and Castiel are just trying to get to Bobby's place in one piece. And not undead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Z Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apocalypse Z](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932024) by [Baylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor). 



> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> Diverges from canon in Season 4 after "My Bloody Valentine". No relation to the zombies in "Dead Men Don’t Wear Plaid". Takes place in the summer of 2010.

Two hours, 21 minutes  
161 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201006241.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201006242.zip)

Playlist:  
Re: Your Brains - Jonathan Coulton  
The Party's Over - Willie Nelson  
Tijuana Taxi - Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass


End file.
